In conventional methods for operating a drive unit of a vehicle, the drive unit including an engine as a first component and a transmission as a second component, the drive unit is operated as a function of the engine speed in different operating states of the engine having different engine configurations. In a first configuration, the engine is operated in a full-engine operation, for example, and in a second configuration in a half-engine operation, for example. Furthermore, the drive unit is operated as a function of the engine speed in different operating states of the transmission having different transmission configurations. The different operating states of the transmission differ regarding the transmission ratio, i.e., the gear. Switching between full-engine operation and half-engine operation takes place as a function of the engine speed. Switching between different transmission ratios also takes place as a function of the engine speed.